This invention relates to a process of preparing cesium salts from cesium-aluminum-alum.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,509 discloses a process of preparing cesium compounds having a high purity. Cesium-alu-minum-alum is treated with barium hydroxide and is subsequently reacted with carbon dioxide. Thereafter barium halide is added in a stoichiometric amount so that pure cesium halide is formed. For the formation of cesium halide from cesium-aluminum-alum it is undesirable that the use of barium hydroxide and barium halides involves substantial costs and that a neutralization must be effected by a reaction with carbon dioxide.